


You Make Me Feel So

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Scott thought about a member of his pack and the one time he got them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel So

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

**(1)**

Stiles is Scott's first kiss.

They're fourteen, and Stiles is whining because he hadn't kissed anyone yet.

“I saw Danny making out with Daniel Rodriguez behind the bleachers,” Stiles says, flailing his hands when Scott just shrugged. “ _Dude._ Doesn't it bother you that we're in high school and still haven't kissed anyone?”

“Not really,” Scott says, shrugging again. “It'll happen eventually.”

Stiles groans and falls back onto the bed. “I want it to happen now,” he whines, kicking his shoes off.

Scott turns back to his math homework and lets Stiles babble, not really listening until suddenly something hits the back of his head.

A lacrosse ball.

“Ow! What was that for?” Scott scowls.

“ _I said,_ ” Stiles repeats, “We should totally kiss. For practice.”

Scott bends to pick up the ball and starts tossing it in his hands. “Okay.”

“I mean, we used to kiss each other all the time as kids. Granted they were pecks but – wait, what?”

“ _I said,”_ Scott mocks, “Okay.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, then, “Get over here then.”

Scott does, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and hands in his lap. “What now?”

“Now we kiss.” Stiles rubs his hands on his legs nervously, eyes flickering from Scott's eyes to his lips. Unconsciously, he licks them and parts them slightly.

Time seems to slow as Stiles leans forward, closing his eyes as he did. Scott follows suit, puckering his lips in preparation for Stiles'... nose.

Scott's eyes open comically. They missed. They really missed. Stiles' eyes stare back at him, equally as wide. There's a moment of horrified silence, and then Scott cracks up.

He and Stiles start to giggle uncontrollably. It's not funny, but it is. They end up on their backs, side by side, nearly _wheezing._

But when they're starting to calm down, laughter quieting until it stops altogether, Scott leans over and kisses Stiles sweetly on the lips.

“Do that again,” Stiles whispers, face flushed and breath fanning over Scott's face.

Scott complies, attaching his lips to Stiles' once more. This kiss is longer than the last. Better, because Stiles is kissing him back, mouth opening under Scott's to let out a breathy moan. Scott takes advantage it, lets his tongue explore Stiles's mouth and tangle with Stiles's.

They're both breathing heavily when they pull back. “So,” Scott says, a little hoarse. “How was that?”

Stiles smiles. “It was ok,” he teases, twining his hand in Scott's hair. “But practise makes perfect.”

\--

They never really talked about it afterwards, but Scott still thinks about it sometimes.

He thinks how their dicks brushed, how they both gasped and blushed, made the effort to make sure it didn't happen again.

If it happened again, Scott would pull Stiles closer, grind their hips together until Stiles is flushed, pretty mouth gasping into his neck when he comes.

Scott thinks how good Stiles would look under him, cock leaking on his belly, legs spread just for Scott.

Stiles' nipples are always hard, sticking out obscenely against his shirt. Here, Scott would take one into his mouth, suck and bite on the sensitive nub until it's red and puffy. He'd admire his handiwork, rub at Stiles's nipples with his thumbs just to make him hiss.

“Sore,” Stiles would groan, and Scott would smile. He did that. He's the reason Stiles looks so debauched, _wrecked_ just from Scott playing with his nipples.

The thought makes Scott shift, just enough to make Stiles's hips jerk where Scott's ass is rubbing against his cock. Scott does it again and again, grinding his hips down on Stiles.

Stiles wouldn't be able to stay quiet, would whimper quiet “fuck”'s and “ _oh my god”'_ s between pants and moans. One hand would grip Scott's hip, not to control his moments, but just to dig his nails into something as he gets closer to coming, the other hand wrapping around Scott's cock to jack the Alpha in time with his movements.

When Stiles comes he nearly knocks Scott off with how suddenly he arches. He turns his head so his neck is bared, and it's so tempting to just bend a little, bite at the offered flesh, lap at the veins where can see them pulsing.

Except then he's coming, so lost in the thought of _Stiles_ that he didn't notice his balls tightening up, cock swelling in Stiles's grip.

Scott comes out of the fantasy with a low moan, coming into his hand. He doesn't bother with clean up, just twists until he's somewhat comfortable and falls asleep thinking of Stiles in his arms.

**(2)**

The day he kissed Lydia isn't something Scott is ever going to forget. Her lips against his, how soft and full they were. The smell of her arousal when he picked her up, how hot her body felt against his.

For a while he felt guilty about it, but then one night he's jerking off to the memory, tugging himself with rough pulls, and he thinks _what if Stiles was there as well?_

It eases the guilt a little, to picture Stiles there as well.

Sometimes Stiles would participate, kiss Lydia's shoulder and whisper sweet nothings in her ear while his hand curves over Scott's hip. Other times he just watches, eyes dark and biting his pretty lips as he strokes his cock.

There's one particular fantasy Scott keeps coming back to. Lydia is sitting on Coach's desk, legs wrapped around his waist. They both know Stiles is outside the door watching them, but they don't care.

Their clothes are still on, Lydia's panties around one ankle and Scot's jeans pulled down enough to get his dick out, but they still make it a show.

Lydia leans back on her hands and tips her head back, moaning loud and pornographic. It's obviously for Stiles's benefit, and it works. He doesn't need werewolf hearing to hear the expletives coming from Stiles.

He's fucking Lydia with deep and even thrusts, gripping her thighs for leverage. Scott watches as she flips up her skirt, licks two fingers deep into her mouth and starts rubbing at her clit.

She goes slow, rubbing in loose, teasing circles. Her mouth opens the slightest bit as she pants.

But then she starts to talk.

“I bet Stiles is good with his fingers,” she says. “They're so long, I bet they hit all the right places.”

Scott's hips stutter, and there's a noise like Stiles banged his head against the door.

“Mmm,” she moans. “I imagine them inside me, Stiles eating me out as you fuck my ass.”

“Fuck, Lydia.” Scott squeezes his eyes shut, fighting the urge to come. Lydia is all tight wet heat around him, and he hadn't realised how close he is.

So he doubles his efforts. Gets his hands on Lydia's ass and picks up the pace. She rubs her clit in time with his thrusts, moaning for real now until she tightens around his cock, crying out.

It takes Scott only three more thrusts to come.

Stiles isn't anywhere to be seen when they finally leave, but he corners them the next day, kisses them until their lips are red and swollen.

Something snaps and Scott jumps, the orgasm startled out of him. He quickly tucks himself back in and scans the forest for for threat.

The threat turns out to be a squirrel.

**(3)**

This time, Scott's in the shower.

Scott knows it's wrong to be jerking off thinking of Allison since they're broken up, but sometimes he can't help it.

He'll be picturing some faceless girl riding him when suddenly it's Allison. And it's so much better, because he _knows_ how she looks when she's getting fucked, the sounds she makes when Scott pulls her hair, forcing her to arch her back, the tightness of her pussy when she's coming.

One of his favourite things though, is when he went down on Allison for the first time.

He still had control issues back then, so he focused on her heartbeat. He remembers how her heart rate went up when he found her clit, the little hitch in her breath when he rolled his tongue against it.

Allison is a steady beat in his ears when she comes, with a surprised, breathy _“oh.”_

Later, he finds out that nobody's made her come before – excluding herself, which Scott filed away for later.

Scott comes now, remembering how her thighs clamped tight around his head, head hitting the pillow with a soft _oof_ as her back bowed. How beautiful she looked.

The rest of his shower is a quick affair, scrubbing his hair and washing his body.

Sitting in a towel, Scott reaches for his phone, swiftly unlocking it and clicking on the _Photos_ icon. Allison beams at him, dimples on show. Scott smiles back.

**(4)**

Scott wakes up hard and sweating, rutting against the sheets as he comes out of his dream.

He dreamt of Stiles and Derek, sandwiched between the two, one mouthing at his neck with two fingers curled inside him, the other with his cock down their throat.

Scott reaches for the lube with his eyes closed, chasing the dream. He slicks up his fingers and spreads his legs, bending his right one and bringing it up so he can rub at his hole.

He's only done this a few times, but he's come each time, near enough untouched. He eases a finger in, pumps it in and out slowly.

Scott pretends its Stiles's fingers in him, crooking up to massage his prostate. He circles his hips, grinding his dick into the mattress.

In his head, Derek and Stiles are right here with him. Stiles at his back, sucking marks onto his neck, finger fucking him in preparation for his cock. Derek is at his front, kissing his way up Scott's body to get to his mouth.

“Want you to fuck me,” Derek hums into his mouth. “Want you to fuck me while he fucks you.”

Stiles detaches himself from Scott's neck. “I second that plan.” Then nips at Scott's shoulder.

Derek, Scott realises, has been fingering himself, prepping for his cock.

Because this is a fantasy, there's no awkward manoeuvring or discussion of how it's going to work. Scott skips that bit, and then he's balls deep in Derek with Stiles just sliding into him.

Scott takes a moment to breathe. It never takes him long to come like this, and the fantasy is intense. He's sweating and the room smells of arousal and pre-come. His cock is hard, trapped against his belly and the bed, foreskin pulled back with how turned on he is.

Scott goes back to the fantasy, thinks of how tight Derek would be around his cock and how full he'd feel with Stiles's thick dick in him.

Derek's hips humping the air, knot swelled, waiting for release. Scott squeezes the knot gently, and that's all it takes. Derek comes, making a mess of his belly and the sheets. His ass contracts around Scott's cock and it's too much. It only takes Stiles a few more thrusts to come, hips stilling against Scott's ass.

Scott falls back asleep in a puddle of his own come.

**(5)**

Stiles makes a crude comment about how Braeden obviously wears the pants in the relationship.

Braeden doesn't say anything, doesn't have to. She just looks at Malia pointedly and Stiles turns red.

But the image sticks with Scott: Derek taking Braeden's cock. It keeps him up that night, thinking of how Braeden would take her time opening Derek up, work him open until the beta is begging, hole stretched enough she could probably get her fist inside.

Derek would be loud, Scott thinks, if he let himself relax and enjoy it. He'd gasp when Braeden rubs her finger against his twitching hole for the first time, moan when she finally stopped teasing and slid a finger inside. When she finds his prostate, Derek's hips jolt and he swears, throws his head back against the pillow as Braeden laughs quietly.

Braeden would push inside slowly, even with Derek as stretched as he is, revel in how open and vulnerable he is like this.

Scott feels like joining in would be an intrusion, so he just watches.

Derek apparently decides that Braeden is going too slow, and he flips them over so he's on top and takes Braeden's cock all the way inside. He works himself on the fake cock, moving up and down, circling his hips, grinding until he finds the right angle.

They know when he's found it because he groans deeply, back arching sharply.

“You're beautiful,” Braeden says, looking up at Derek, hands on his hips. “So good for me.”

Derek flushes. He makes himself come like that, fisting his cock as he fucks himself on Braeden's dick.

Braeden wiggles out of the harness afterwards and Derek eats her out, lapping messily at her centre and curling his tongue around her clit until she's coming.

Scott comes thinking of Braeden inside _him,_ murmuring how good he is, how she wants to see him and Derek together.

**(+1)**

Scott gets the text from Stiles.

**(From) Stiles: Come to Derek's loft.**

**(To) Stiles: Is it an emergency?**

**(From) Stiles: No.**

And that's it.

Suspicious, Scott rides to Derek's loft as fast as he can, nearly skidding his bike with how fast he stops when he arrives.

When he opens the door, he's attacked by a naked Stiles.

Stiles pushes him against the door, crashing their lips together. There's a clash of teeth, but Scott soon melts into the kiss, curling a hand around the back of Stiles's neck and kissing back.

He can hear Allison moaning and Derek breathing harshly. Stiles breaks the kiss to breath and press kisses down Scott's neck.

Now that he can see, Scott scans the room. Everyone is naked. Derek is fisting his cock, watching Braeden and Lydia who are leaning over Allison, the banshee licking her nipples while Braeden fingers her.

Stiles pulls him forward towards the group, and then they're all around him, teaming up to get him naked.

“We've seen the way you look at us,” Lydia says.

“And we want you,” Derek continues.

“It'll be totally hot,” Braeden adds.

“Do you want us?” Stiles and Allison say together, like they've rehearsed it.

They all stop and look at him, waiting for an answer.

Scott looks at his pack, all naked and beautiful. And they want him.

“Yes,” he breathes.

He ends up sitting on the floor, Stiles rolling a condom on his cock so Lydia can sink down on him. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts to ride him.

“You're such a good alpha,” she says.

“We want to show you how much we appreciate you,” Allison says from behind him.

Braeden straddles his legs so she can pinch at Lydia's nipples. She looks at him over Lydia's shoulders. “Alpha,” she murmurs, tilting her neck to the side.

Scott knows his eyes flash red because Derek whines, and Lydia speeds up, squirming a little as Braeden strokes her clit.

Lydia comes quickly under Braeden's clever hands, and it takes less than thirty seconds for her to be replaced by Stiles.

Stiles seems more interested in kissing him than anything. He pulls them so they're on their sides. “Just like the first time,” he explains with a shy smile.

“Bit different,” Scott teases, thrusting in him to demonstrate his point.

“Better,” Stiles says firmly and kisses him again.

Someone touches his ass and Scott breaks the kiss to look, sees Allison holding a bottle of lube. “Can I?”

“Uh huh,” Scott maybe forgets to breathe for a second. He and Allison – they never did that, and ridiculous as it may seem, he's a little nervous about it.

Allison smiles at him sweetly and bends forward to kiss him. “I've missed this.”

“Me too,” Scott whispers.

“I'll go slow,” Allison promises.

Scott trusts her.

He turns back to Stiles, starts to fuck him properly. Stiles moans loudly, mouth falling open. Scott wraps a hand around his erection, rubs his thumb over the slit then under the head like he knows Stiles likes.

"Fuck. Fucking fuck," Stiles squeaks, grinding his hips forward into Scott's hand.

"Come for me," Scott says, tightening his grip. "Want you to come on me."

"Scott," Stiles gasps, hiding his face in Scott's neck. "I'm coming."

"Yeah," Scott says.

"L-Love you," Stiles stutters as he comes between them.

"We all love him," he hears Allison murmur behind him, three fingers in him.

Scott twists to face Allison. "I'm ready," he tells her.

It's Derek who slides into him, with a very real and thick cock which takes his breath away.

“Wanted to do this for so long,” Derek says quietly. “Thought about this. Being in you. You being in me. Making me yours.”

Scott feels his face flush and his stomach flutter at the words.

Stiles huddles close, wrapping an arm around his waist and interlocking his fingers with Derek's.

“You take such good care of us,” he says, placing a kiss on Scott's collarbone.

Allison rakes a hand through his hair. “You protect us. Keep us alive.”

“We want to show you how much we appreciate you,” Lydia says where she's cuddling Braeden.

Their words fill him with warmth, make him moan even as he wants to protest. Scott comes surrounded by his pack, feeling loved and warm.

Derek pulls out, jerks himself off until he comes on Scott's back. Scenting him.

They fall asleep on the floor in some kind of puppy pile, all huddled close to their Alpha.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
